


One Night at the Glory Hope

by Ngoc12thefangirl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Sex, Glory hole sex, Hand Jobs, Handholding after sex, How Rose first met Hux the spy, Hux has a small biting kink, Oral Sex, Rose has changed her outfit at this point to suit her commander position, Semi-Public Sex, Teeth kink during sex, They decide to meet at a nightclub on Canto Bight to exchange intel, They text and call each other all the time, Unprotected First Time Sex, but she still has the hairstyle she did in TLJ, cumming inside, some dirty talk, takes place between tlj and tros, this is part 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ngoc12thefangirl/pseuds/Ngoc12thefangirl
Summary: The trip to the Glory Hope nightclub on Canto Bight had started off as business only, to pass on intel, before Rose found herself on her knees in front of the glory hole, pleasuring her First Order spy without even knowing his face.Hooking up with the spy was the last thing that Rose Tico had on her mind, but her time at the Glory Hope had put her under a spell. The dropped bass, the low lights, the close anonymity that still divided her and they spy... all of it had Rose's brain buzzing with the urge to be rebellious and screw the consequences.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Rose Tico, Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 40
Kudos: 74





	1. Their Game of Cat And Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to ElfMaidenOfLIght for beta-ing!  
> I would not have been able to finish this without your edits!
> 
> Thank you so much to the members on the GIngerRose discord!  
> I would not have been able to start without all your kindness!

Ever since last year, when Rose Tico had been assigned to handle their First Order spy, she had been curious about their identity. 

She wanted to know how much the Resistance could trust their newfound friend. Rose had often heard it said that, to know a person’s identity was to know their motivations; that there was safety in knowing who exactly they were dealing with. Every member of the First Order was as dangerous as they were cunning. Rose felt that, if the spy was a stormtrooper, she could be more sympathetic to their treachery. Finn had started life as a stormtrooper after all, but the First Order hadn’t been able to kill his humanity. 

However, a stormtrooper turned spy presented questions about loyalty; were they following their superior’s orders to gain the Resistance’s trust when the Resistance was in such desperate need for help and reinforcements? Likewise, if the spy was a higher ranking officer, perhaps it was an elaborate plan to gain the Supreme Leader’s favour. 

But the initial intel the spy gave, as a gesture of goodwill, had demonstrated the spy’s validity, and had convinced Poe and all the other commanders that the spy could be trusted as a reliable source of information. Rose’s mistrust lessened, but never disappeared; in contrast her unwavering interest in the First Order spy’s identity grew each day. She felt like she was narrowing in on the spy’s identity when she questioned Finn about the First Order. According to Finn, he was certain that the spy was an officer. 

“Stormtroopers don’t have access to this kind of information.” Finn said, gesturing to the transmissions of battle plans and stealth technology. In a smaller voice, he continued, “We - I mean, they wouldn’t even know what information would be beneficial to the enemy except for supply chain locations.” 

“So whoever our spy is, it’s most likely an officer who has all this information at their fingertips and who is selective of what to leak to help the Resistance and even defeat the First Order head on.” Rose concluded. 

Rose knew that she shouldn’t view Finn as the model for every defector from the First Order. Finn’s situation was almost understandable. He’d been a stormtrooper. But Rose could not imagine what could convince an officer to betray the First Order. Too much unnecessary bloodshed on the battlefields and being treated like cannon fodder had been enough for Finn. He knew that any life was better than what the First Order could offer him. An officer wouldn’t have the same exposure, so perhaps it wasn’t a better life the spy was seeking. 

Finn agreed: the spy’s help didn’t come from pure altruism, it must have been some big plan. Whatever goals the spy had, helping the Resistance and defeating the First Order was a part of it. 

They’d both dared to speculate, but couldn’t bring themselves to say it outloud, not even to each other. Until Rose voiced it first: 

“What if the spy is trying to overthrow the Supreme Leader?” 

Even Finn found the idea too audacious, “Kylo Ren can use the Force like Rey, so he would have used the Force to read minds and find out who the spy is.” 

Rose agreed, “Then whoever the spy is, it’s an officer who’s high enough in the ranks to understand battle strategy, but not high enough to be close to the Supreme Leader.”

She wondered what had happened for them to turn traitor, to recognize that the First Order had to be stopped. What had happened for this First Order soldier to actively seek out the Resistance and betray their cause for a new one? 

Rose had tried many times to draw out personal information from the spy: what cruiser they were a crew on, what planets they had seen, what foods they liked, on and on.... She used polite small talk as her weapon, carefully sifting through terse responses for specific jargon or keywords that would tell her what the spy wasn’t saying. 

But the spy was crafty. 

As if the spy knew what she was attempting, their responses were eclectic. The spy, ever cautious to not even let their voice betray their identity, was trying to throw her off their trail; they called certain landmarks and foods by both the local and offlander terms. She would say Loth-cat and they would say Tooka. But the spy could not conceal themselves entirely. Their pride could not hide away their proficiency with tech. The spy’s messages were concise and filled with technical terms that many at the Resistance did not recognize. But Rose did. The spy’s transmissions weren’t limited to terms like _‘compressor’_ and _‘fission engines’_ , but shorthand terms like _‘ans-5c’_ and _‘incomm’_ ; the spy was adept at technology, perhaps even surpassing Rose’s own abilities. 

She was one step closer to knowing this spy; they were likely a part of the Research and Technology Development of the First Order, maybe in weapons or vehicles... Not only was she filled with the urge to know who the spy was, she wanted to know what the spy knew, the secrets and knowledge the spy had about the First Order tech. 

It was wrong of her to admire the tech, the efficient designs that wasted no component; but the spy’s designs challenged her and tempted her to undo them; innovate new tech to thwart them. 

* * *

One day, the First Order spy had new information on a new Star Destroyer that was to be the flagship of the Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. The new Star Destroyer, named _the Vengeful_ , was to rival even _the Finalizer_ ; boasting a length of more than 3000 m and consisting of over 1600 turbolasers and ion cannons. It would be in a class of its own, beyond that of a Resurgent-class Star Destroyer. Defeating the new Star Destroyer would be a formidable task that would potentially cost the Resistance its entire fleet. As such, it was imperative that the Destroyer’s blueprints and specifications be brought to the Resistance before _the Vengeful’s_ construction was complete. 

In the last several months, the spy had been able to discreetly transmit messages to the Resistance, hiding in the white noise of the telecommunication channels. But this time, the intel was too large to be transmitted undetected. The option to send the plans byte by byte was not viable either; there was too much data to be sent and time was of the essence. 

The spy offered their last resort: “There is no other way, we need to arrange a meeting at once so I can pass on the intel to you.”

Rose stared in disbelief at the transmission, at the spy requesting to arrange a rendezvous point. She could not have imagined such a serendipitous opportunity to satisfy her curiosity. But she pushed her excitement away, focusing on the task at hand. She had no objection to meeting the spy, but deciding where to meet was easier said than done. Safe places were far in between, as rare as finding a Mandalorian in the inner regions of the galaxy...

“Agreed.” she replied, “But where do you suggest?”

“I can meet you at the nearest First Order settlement. It would not be out of the ordinary for a member of the First Order to take a planetside walk and then return to post.” the spy first suggested. 

“It would be inconspicuous for you, but not for me. The only people to be in First Order occupied territory would be First Order members, stormtroopers, and those you’ve enslaved. I’d stick out like a sore thumb, even in disguise.” 

“I could give you a disguise as a sanitation worker; you could come aboard my cruiser.” the spy offered as a second option. 

Rose had to stop herself from bragging that she had snuck onto a First Order ship once before and she still possessed the First Order uniform. 

Once more, Rose shot down the suggestion, “Someone in the First Order might realize that I’m not actually a part of the First Order and then I would be stuck in enemy territory. If you tried to save me, then you would be compromised too and we would both be sitting ducks. There has to be a way for us to meet without being around the First Order.” 

“Alright, what if you send me coordinates to the Resistance base and I’ll march up your front door?”

Even if the spy might have been joking, Rose declined the offer, “I’ll tell you what I decide.”

Rose passed along her discussion with the spy to Leia. Going into enemy territory was too risky and giving away their hidden location presented its own dangers, even if many of the Resistance commanders trusted the spy’s intentions. 

“We should be cautious. There is no guarantee to our safety if we go along with them. Every transmission, every meeting, every negotiation must be on our terms or we risk becoming vulnerable,” Leia said, siding with Rose. “I have a place in mind that might work for us. It’s run by an old Rebellion supporter.” 

The place that Leia had in mind was a nightclub in Canto Bight, some hedonistic hole in the wall. Rose had no desire to return to Canto Bight, but Leia promised Rose that the nightclub was a safe place; 

“The owner of the nightclub will not be swayed by money. In the past, they’ve proven themselves loyal. They funded medical supplies to the Rebellion.”

As Leia sent word to her old ally, Rose made arrangements with her spy. The spy was adamant about going to First Order controlled territories, not only for their own security but to keep their cover. 

“The First Order is going to ask questions if they see a TIE fighter make an unauthorized detour to Canto Bight,” they argued over secret communique.

“But you can authorize the detour,” Rose countered. “You’re high up enough on the chain that not a lot of people are going to fight you if you take a fighter out for a secret mission.” 

There was a pregnant pause in the transmission before the spy sent back, “Why do you assume that I’m highly ranked in the First Order?” 

“You just told me,” Rose bluffed, “If you’re so worried about being caught, then you must be someone important in the First Order.” 

The spy replied back, “What if this is an elaborate trap to capture me? Your Resistance needs a scapegoat, someone to blame for the deaths and the destruction of Hosnian Prime.” 

“Nobody is going to blame a single person for Hosnian Prime, the responsibility is shared with everybody. But you are taking a step to help. At least you’re not the one that made Starkiller,” Rose assured them.


	2. I'm Preying On You Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving to the Glory Hope NIghtclub on Canto Bight, Rose catches more than just the eye of her First Order Spy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to ElfMaidenOfLIght for beta-ing!   
> I would not have been able to finish this fic without your edits!
> 
> Thank you so much to the members at the GingerRose discord!  
> I would not have been able to start writing without all your kindness!

After passing on coordinates for the rendezvous location from Leia to the spy, Rose prepared for her journey to Canto Bight. She had not wanted to return to Canto Bight with its shimmering lights and artificial oceans that obscured its seedy underbelly. Beneath the laughter and smiles were sharp teeth that thrived off of the suffering and toil of innocents.  No honest worker could ever be able to afford rubbing elbows with the city’s elite; no one would ever come to Canto Bight for anything other than profit. The last she had heard about the city, after she and Finn had tore it to pieces, was that it had rebuilt itself to be stronger, shinier, and new. 

As corrupt as Canto Bight was, it was a unified city where all its citizens and visitors spoke one language: the language of credits. People were bought and sold, much like their own morals. Rose worried that Leia’s old friend was not immune to Canto Bight’s effect, that she would effectively be walking into a trap set up by their spy, the club owner, and the First Order. 

However, Leia assured her that her friend, N’gup the club owner, was honorable. Rose trusted Leia with her life and, despite her feelings of unease, she took an available cruiser and flew to Cantonica. 

* * *

The club was hidden in the shadows of the more glamorous and extravagant hotels and casinos of Canto Bight. The main streets shone gold, the arching entranceways throughout the streets twinkled like tiny stars overhead. At the coordinates that Leia had provided for her, she came to an alleyway, its concrete walls had with bright signs mounted on its surface. 

_ The Glory Hope _ glowed in blue neon, with a neon-pink morning glory next to it. Were it not for the two burly alien bouncers standing by the wall, Rose might have been at a loss on how to enter the nightclub. She approached the two bouncers, both of them wearing identical full body armour made of leather and metal and each wearing three blasters at their waist. Their beady eyes inspected her from foot to head, one corner of their oversized mouth lifted up as they growled at her. 

“What do you want?” one of them growled in a deep gurgle. 

Rose realized that she looked out of place with her combat boots, khakis, and beige top; she was better dressed for an daytime excursion than a nightclub. Leia had given her a gold coin before she left, a solid gold coin that weighed heavily in Rose’s pocket. She extracted the coin out and held it up to the bouncer. 

“I’m here to meet N’gup.” she answered. 

The bouncer scanned the coin, squinting at its glistening surface in neon lights while their partner eyed her suspiciously. The bouncer, satisfied with the entrance fee, nodded and stepped to the side. 

“N’gup is upstairs waiting for you.” 

In a second, the hologram over the brick wall dropped and the bass erupted. The music vibrated through the air and hit her, even before Rose took a step forward. The other bouncer stopped her, holding up a gun to her head. 

“Don’t move!” The other bouncer ordered. 

She froze, refusing to be scared; but a quick glance from the corner of her eye confirmed that it was a thermal medical scanner gun which immediately set her at ease. But she was confused, unsure why the bouncer needed to scan her. The confusion must have been evident on her face. 

“It’s standard procedure,” the bouncer informed her. “Before anyone goes into the club, we scan them for any illnesses and sexually transmitted diseases.” 

The gun gave off a little  _ ding _ and the bouncer nodded approvingly, “You’re clean.” 

“I wasn’t planning on _ doing  _ anything,” Rose snapped, embarrassed at their assumption that she was at the club for certain extracurricular activities. 

But both guards looked knowingly at each other and smiled ribaldly, “But at least you’re prepared.”

She rolled her eyes at the assumption. 

As she entered the nightclub, Rose was bombarded with loud music and flashing lights. The nightclub was larger than Rose had anticipated: an open room with a bar at the far wall in the back, the shelves of glasses and bottled liquor reaching high toward the exposed ceilings. The  _ Glory Hope _ logo and flower appeared again over the bar.  On a platform to the left, towering over the crowded dance floor, was the DJ that played electronic dance music. Red lasers and strobe lights shone from behind the DJ; a blackened figure in a sea of smoke and red. The crowd on the dance floor jumped and moved to the music’s beats, a literal sea of joyous screams and flailing arms. Between the bar and the dance floor were rows of tables and couches lounging in somber violet and blue lights. 

The music was enticing, the mood in the club was intoxicating, beckoning for Rose to lose herself in the dance floor. She resisted the call, cutting through the crowd towards the bar. The bartender simultaneously mixed drinks, threw the drinks down the length of the bar, and collected golden key cards with their eight tentacles.  Despite the fact that the bartender had only a curved beak and no lips, it spoke in a common tongue upon noticing her approach.

“Hello there!” 

Its limbs appeared to have a consciousness all on its own as the bartender focused on Rose. 

“I’m looking for N’gup. Where do I go from here?” she asked. 

“N’gup? She’s not here,” the bartender answered before suggesting, “What about you try a  _ Twisted Twi’lek _ ? You seem tense, it’ll loosen you up. Or what about a  _ Kriff on Naboo _ ?” 

Ignoring the suggestive drink names, Rose leaned in closer to the bartender, “Leia sent me.” 

The bartender seemed unfazed. “That’s nice. Or maybe something simple to get you high: what about a  _ Scooch on the Ice _ ?” 

Rose was getting nowhere, she sighed in annoyance. She was about to look for someone else to help her when the sound of a glass hitting the bartop, three times in quick succession, caught her attention. One of the bartender’s tentacles slyly pointed towards the steel spiral staircase, carefully hidden in the darkest corner of the club behind towering foliage. 

The bartender continued, “Maybe you want to freshen up, the bathroom is down the hall, third door on the left.” 

Rose backed up, “Maybe I’ll do that…”

Rose had to remember, although the club was run by a Resistance supporter, there were still First Order supporters around. Perhaps the bartender was just being extra careful in divulging information. 

Leaving the bar, Rose went up the spiral staircase that led to an enclosed mezzanine above the club.  The club music barely penetrated this area. In the sleek hallway of the mezzanine, there were five doors on each side; each of the doors unmarked, with a security pad outside upon the wall. Rose went to the third door on the left, and just as she was about to knock; the door parted in two and slid open on its own accord. 

N’gup greeted her at the door. Although a veil covered half her face, Rose could make out the outline of her head. She resembled a hairless lothcat, wrinkled skin around her eyes and snout with a large toothy grin that did not look happy at all to see Rose. 

“M’Leia sent you?” N’gup asked. Her voice was high, almost squeaky like the chirping of birds. As she spoke, her canines clacked against each other. 

“Yes.” Rose confirmed. 

She tried to enter the room, but halted when N’gup held her clawed and jeweled hand up. In her fingertips was grasped a golden keycard, similar to what Rose had seen the bartender collect. 

“I promised M’Leia that this would be a safe space for you. But there is no telling what will happen next when the two of you leave. Having the two of you here is very big risk to me.” 

N’gup turned her hand so that the golden keycard dangled downwards to the floor. Rose instantly held out her hand to catch the card as it dropped. 

“Your spy is already here. He has a keycard like that one too. The Glory lounge will provide you the necessary privacy, only two keycards will grant you access at a time so no one will intrude on the two of you.” 

Rose pocketed the golden keycard. 

“The spy is a man?” Rose inquired, “What did he look like?” 

N’gup tilted her head to the side, her ear twitching underneath the veil. 

“I can’t remember.” she answered, unconcerned about the identity of the spy, before she slammed the door in Rose’s face. 

* * *

Descending down the spiral staircase, Rose scanned the club for a First Order officer dressed in their blacks and navies, but when she tried to conjure an image of a First Order officer, only General Hux came to mind. 

When she and Finn had infiltrated the First Order with DJ, she had averted her eyes away from everybody, trying to not draw attention to herself. She recalled the First Order military standard combat boots and their gloved black hands, but not much else. The only officer that had captured both her and her attention had been General Hux.  On her knees before him, hating him for who he was and for everything he stood for... seeing him up close, she felt she knew everything about him: he was a monster, who saw everyone as vermin below his feet; pigheaded enough to remind her of the destruction of her home planet and even grip her face to make her look at him, to see the despair on her face. 

But she had refused him and she bit him, wanting to wound him as badly as she could even when she was at his mercy.  She thought of his black uniform, that greatcoat with the First Order emblem on his sleeve, and the wide sash around his waist. She searched the crowd for someone even remotely resembling the General Hux of her memory but found it a fruitless endeavour. 

She returned to the bar to ask the bartender directions to the Glory Lounge. 

The bartender spotted her as she approached the bartop and greeted her with the familiar, “Hello there!” 

The bartender finished mixing the drink and set it in front of Rose as she came up to the bartop. The drink was in a round fishbowl glass; various shades of red swirling as ice and exotic fruit floated to the top. Its fruity smell was overpowering, immediately ambushing Rose and making her mouth water at its sweetness.  The bartender pushed the drink towards Rose, “Ta-dah! Courtesy of the gentleman over there!” 

But the spot that the bartender’s tentacle gestured to was vacant. 

“That’s strange, he saw you were coming and ordered this for you just a minute ago.” 

Rose eyed the drink, curious about whose attention she had attracted. 

“What is it?” she asked, pointing a finger to the drink. 

The bartender had no lips, their spaciously distanced eyes remained round as saucers, but Rose could sense the hint of amusement as the bartender answered. “It’s  _ Starkiller _ .” 

The drink said it all. __

_ I’m the spy. And I know who you are. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading so far! 
> 
> Comments/Feedback is always welcome!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!


	3. It's A Dirty Free For All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally face to face with the First Order spy, Rose's rendezvous takes an unexpected turn that neither of them could have foreseen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to ElfMaidenOfLIght for beta-ing!  
> I would not have been able to finish this fic without your edits!
> 
> Thank you so much to the members at the GingerRose discord!  
> I would not have been able to start writing without all your kindness!
> 
> Thank you so much for those who read, gave kudos, and commented!  
> Your feedback really pushes me to keep creating and improve my writing!

The first thought that passed through Rose was the indignance at the sheer unfairness of the situation. For months she had tried to figure out the spy’s identity to no avail; yet she had missed the spy, too occupied with searching from afar rather than observing what was next to her. He had been watching her in plain sight, audaciously following her and she hadn’t had a clue. Rose took a sip of the drink, giving into the temptation of fruity and minty aromas. It was sweet at first but gave way to a tartness that made Rose wince. 

Setting the drink down, she asked, “Where is the Glory room?” 

The bartender gestured around and behind him, behind the shelves of glasses and bottled liquor. 

Although skeptical, Rose went around the bar and found a garden of dark botanical plants, towering over her. Its leaves spread wide like Jogan-bat wings about to descend on its prey, but the neon dew lights on the leaves and tree trunks of the garden made it feel like she was walking through a dream of fireflies and erased all traces of apprehension and fear. In the middle of the garden stood a solitary door. 

Rose tentatively reached out a hand to touch a nearby leaf, curious whether it was real or artificial like the rest of Canto Bight, and felt a resistance push back against her fingertips. Upon further inspection, the garden behind the bar was in fact a cloaking mechanism, hiding the actual Glory room lounge. She tried her keycard at the door, but it refused entry to her. She circled around the garden, tracing her fingers around the force field until she came to a second door on the other side of the garden. Upon scanning her golden key card, the pneumatic doors flew up silently, which would have impressed Rose; but she was momentarily taken aback by the layout of the Glory room lounge. 

Along the left wall of the room were cushioned benches, crushed flowers lounging on top of the cushions. The wall to the right lined with mirrors from floor to ceiling, making the room appear more spacious than it actually was, and a wash basin was situated in the corner. The rest of the room was painted beige with body art posters on the wall. Soft lighting in the room made it feel sultry and seedy. The back wall was covered up with a red curtain that spanned the entire height of the wall. A square pedestal that came up to about Rose’s waistline was placed about 3 feet directly in front of the curtained wall. She noticed that the floor space between the pedestal and the curtained wall was made of mirror tile, as were all the sides of the pedestal. 

“Oh kriff…” Rose gasped, unable to contain her surprise. 

The curtain shuffled and Rose pulled it open to investigate the source of the shuffling. She saw only a blank wall until a tapping sound drew her attention lower. A black gloved hand and sleeve wriggled from a hole at about pelvis level. The hole was padded with slippery silky fabric.

Immediately, Rose understood what kind of room the Glory lounge was and blushed red. The spy did not say anything from the other side, only continued tapping her side of the wall through the hole. Getting over her shock, she started their code phrase. 

“It takes a spark…” 

“To rise from the ashes.” 

His voice was rough along the edges, but undeniably soothing. Like a blade that had spent too long cutting against stone and now its once river smooth edge was chipped and worn. Heat pooled between her legs and her heart started pounding in her ribcage. All their communication through text and voice modifiers had not prepared her for his actual voice. She imagined a strong jawline and a pair of lips that was capable of barking orders and sweet murmurs. 

His hand pulled back to his own side and came back out again, holding a small data chip that was about half the size of his palm. A palm that was still significantly larger than her own. His bare wrist between the hem of his glove and sleeve was pale, and she could tell by the smoothness of his skin that he was relatively young, close to her in age. The gloves did not hide his long slender fingers.

She briefly saw white stripes on his sleeve and thought of General Hux again. Rose would not have imagined that the spy would have been a general in the First Order, practically second in command to the Supreme Leader. 

“So you’re a general,” Rose stated, excited at all the new data she was receiving about the identity of the spy. 

The spy retracted his hand and huffed, “That’s classified information.” 

“It’s classified information as long as it serves you. But you’ve seen me. In all fairness, you should show me your face.” Rose knelt in front of the hole and tried to peek through. But the spy blocked it; his spread fingers tried to act as a shield between the hole and his pelvis. 

“I didn’t see your face,” he argued, “It was your hair. You have it tied up with a red wire. When you returned from upstairs, I assumed you were my handler and I was correct. But I didn’t get a clear look at your face.” 

“Then you should give me the same courtesy, let’s see your hair.” She pushed against his hand. 

He yelped but resisted against her touch. “Do you go around pawing at privates? Why is this blasted hole so low? If someone is supposed to speak through it, shouldn’t it be higher?” 

Rose paused, incredulous at his question. “Are you... actually asking? Have you never heard of a glory hole before?” 

“No, I haven’t heard of a ‘glory hole’. What the kriff is that?” he snapped, voice angry yet hushed. 

The idea of an officer being so adept in tech but sorely lacking in street knowledge made Rose laugh. 

“What did they teach you in the First Order?” she asked under stifled laughter.

“Teach us?” he sounded confused. 

Rose rolled her eyes at his obliviousness, “About sex, dummy.” 

“Oh. Consent, masturbation, insert tab A into slot B, baby nine months later… What more is there to know?” 

It had been a rhetorical question but she was amused at his candor. “For one thing, a glory hole is _this_.” she circled the rim of the glory hole, brushing his uniform in between the gaps of his spread fingers, “It’s a hole between walls for people to engage in anonymous sex.” 

He sputtered on the other side, _“What?!”_

Rose was losing her mind, trying to stop laughing at the spy. She swallowed huge breaths to no avail, the giggles could not be contained. They were spilling out of her in shakes and gasps. “Yes, it’s a thing. You put your dick through the hole here and someone on the other side fucks themselves on it or sucks on it. At the very least, a handjob.” 

He backed away from the hole, alarmed at who else might have used the hole before them, but quickly shuffled back to block it with his pelvis and his hand, remembering that he didn’t want her to peek through at him. 

“It’s so vulgar. What if they have a disease or-or-” 

“You got scanned when you first came in, right?” She paused to give him a moment to counter, “Well, we all got scanned when we came in so we’re all safe and disease free. Sometimes you just want something with no strings attached.” 

Rose was tired of being alone, tired of being isolated in her work and giving her all to stop a war she would likely die in. She remembered her envy at the couples in the Resistance and her jealousy when it felt like she was too undesirable to even be approached. As sad as it was to admit, the daily transmissions with the spy, even the small talk, had been her one solace in the war when she felt lonely. 

At times, she was satisfied just talking with the spy; but more often than not she wanted something more, something physical. It was a forbidden desire, but it was a fantasy that always hung in her mind. It didn’t matter that the spy was a First Order general or a perfect stranger that she didn’t even know the face of; he was just another body with a sexy voice. 

Hooking up with the spy was the last thing that Rose would have had on her mind, but the entire night had put her under a spell. The dropped bass, the low lights, the taste of _Starkiller_ , the anonymity, the close proximity that still felt like lightyears… all of it had Rose’s brain buzzing with the urge to be rebellious and screw the consequences. 

The spy asked, his voice suddenly quiet, “What if they bite you?” 

Rose laughed aloud, trying to pull the spy’s hand through the hole. At first, he was reluctant to follow her lead and his hand froze. But he visibly relaxed when she stroked her thumb over the valleys of his knuckles. Like a lothcat, coaxed by gentle pets, he followed her lead through the glory hole.

 _“Oh.”_ he seemed to catch on to what she was silently proposing. He then became sweetly compliant, letting her push the hem of his glove down his wrist towards his palm. 

“That’s a risk some people take. But I don’t bite. Much.” 

On the other side, his breath hitched. 

“Someone bit me before.” he confessed to her; the tension and authority in his voice melted away, leaving a whisper of urgency and anticipation in its wake.. 

“And now you’re afraid of teeth?” 

“Quite the contrary. _I liked it._ ” His teeth clacked excitedly on the _‘it’_ , she too felt the hunger to sink her teeth into him, to taste him, to mark him as her own. 

She pulled off his glove in one swift movement to the floor and was delighted at his hand’s roughness, the calluses and rough spots made her think of assiduous hands. His nails were neatly trimmed, indicating that he took care to groom himself well. As she kissed the top of his knuckles, his breathing grew heavy. Kissing down the length of his hand, she guided the tip of his thumb into her mouth. 

The tip of his thumb rested on the tip of her tongue and she slowly bit down increasing the force, until she heard him hiss. Instead of yanking his finger back from her jaws, he forced the digit deeper into her mouth. His boldness surprised her, but it did not deter her either. She sucked on his thumb, imagining it was his cock. Her lips wrapped themselves around the base of his thumb, teeth lightly clenched on the digit to keep him in place. Her tongue drew lines, curves, and zigzags before she hollowed out her cheeks and sucked harder. 

As she exhaled, she moaned like she had just been served the sweetest and juiciest piece of fruit in her life. Her head bobbed back and forth as her tongue resumed drawing the alphabet on his finger. On the other side of the glory hole, the spy keened and scratched at the wall, desperate to touch more of her but could not. 

“M-May I?” he entreated her, trying to pull his finger out of her mouth. 

She grazed her teeth with more force as he withdrew. She heard him kick and claw at the wall again, angry at the very obvious barrier that separated their bodies. 

“May you what?” she teased back at him. 

“May I…” he paused, sounding unsure of what to ask next, “I want your mouth on my… on my cock. Please, miss, would you…?.” 

His polite manners aroused her more than his request. She was impressed that even when he was asking for a blowjob, he was nothing but an officer and a gentleman. She guided her face to his bare hand and rubbed her cheek against its side. 

“How can I say no when you’re being so good, General?”

His hand wrapped around her chin, cupping her face and holding her in place. But his grip was gentle, still allowing her to escape his hold if she so wished. He fumbled with his belt on the other side of the glory hole, trying to undo it one handed. Impatient, she pushed his hand back through the hole, going past the hole herself to grab at his uncovered cock. 

She grasped it, in awe at how rock hard it was in her grip, and pulled the pale shaft through the glory hole so that it jutted proudly at her, his balls rested comfortably over the padded edge of the glory hole. The tip of his cock was already leaking with precum and the veins on his shaft twitched with excitement. A musk wafted from the cock, not totally off putting to her; but the smell made her hesitate and eye the cock more carefully. His member was more than twice the length of her fist and her fingers could not even meet each other around his girth. Faint orange pubic stubble around the base of his cock tickled the side of Rose’s hand that suddenly looked so small, wrapped around him.

For a split second, fear and panic shut Rose’s mouth up. Similar to the same panic when she had been thrown at General Hux’s feet upon capture.

She quickly realised that she was playing a dangerous game that threatened to propel her forward with no chance of braking or stopping. Even if she wanted to stop, the adrenaline that coursed through her veins offered her no recourse to stop. She gave an experimental stroke from the base of his cock to the tip and he moaned helplessly. She rotated her grip around him, as her other hand gently rolled his balls, addicted to the velvety feel of his skin.

The clear, glossy bead of pre-cum threatened to fall from his tip. Her palm enveloped his tip, smearing his pre-cum all over him. She heard him choke back a cry on the other side of the wall. A sense of satisfaction surged from within her. She grew more accustomed to the smell of cum and cock, her mouth watered at what he might taste like; she imagined him to have the same tang as the _Starkiller_ drink.

Feeling brave, she licked his shaft from where her fist gripped him to his straining tip. He cried, thrusting his hips forward to no avail. Bested by an immovable wall. He reminded her of Haysian coffee; bitter and earthy, a taste that made her blench at first lick before she craved more of him. His helpless cries, “Oh stars, oh stars, oh my stars…” was the cream and sweetener that enticed her to keep going.

She supported herself with one hand against the wall while her other hand continued to twist and pull at his member, her tongue flicked at the skin beneath the head, her new favourite candy. Her face close to the treasure trail above his cock, her eyes were laser focused on the dusting of faint ginger hair. 

She noticed that his pale abdomen and pelvis was sprinkled with faint ginger hair. Once more, she imagined General Hux; the smug look on his face as she was thrown at his feet, then she imagined what his face might look like as he fucked her to the height of passion. Fury and the desire to dominate overcame her, her grip became tighter and she jerked him faster. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading so far!
> 
> Comments/Feedback is always welcome!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!


	4. We're All Going Down Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose's desires and curiosities are finally satisfied, but at a cost that neither she or the spy would have expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to ElfMaidenOfLIght for beta-ing!  
> I would not have been able to finish this fic without your edits!
> 
> Thank you so much to the members at the GingerRose discord!  
> I would not have been able to start writing without all your kindness!
> 
> Thank you so much for those who read, gave kudos, and commented!  
> Your feedback really pushes me to keep creating and improve my writing!

His cock refused to capitulate to her touch; it was like a rod of durasteel, wrapped in the softest, hottest leather. Her hand threatened to burn as she polished his shaft. It would not bend or bow to her grip as she rotated her grip and tugged at his erection. On the other side of the wall, he panted so hard that she could have sworn that she could feel the heat of his breath. 

Every time her tongue licked him with the right amount of pressure beneath the slit of his tip, he swore under his breath, “Kriffing stars!” 

Songs of pleasure tumbled out from him whenever the side of his cock was grazed by her eager teeth, all the while she resisted the urge to chomp down. Her tongue and lips covered every exposed inch of his skin with soft flicks and melting kisses, curious and obsessed to draw out as many and as different types of sounds from him. 

Two forms of lust duked it out within her: one desire for this First Order General to come undone and another vastly, viciously different desire to mar him with her nails and teeth. If this had been General Hux in her hand, she would have broken him in two over her knee. 

Both of her hands were now on his cock, moving apart and then back towards each other while she lapped up the dew drops of pre-cum on his blushing mushroom head. She maintained a comfortable rhythm for both her hands, alternating between licking her palm for additional lubrication and jerking him off. She tightened her hold on him, stroking him faster and feeling the veins of his cock pulsate to warn of an impending climax. 

“Ngghhh… Not too hard....” He croaked, his clacking teeth betrayed his desperation. “Loosen your grip and go slower…” 

“Is that an order, General?” Rose asked, hot venom dripped from her voice. 

“What if it is?” he challenged her. 

“We Rebels don’t take orders from the First Order” she hissed. 

She sucked at her teeth, building up a wad of saliva, and spat on his cock. Loose spittle fell on her hand. He tried to pull away, but her hand squeezing his balls stilled him. Then she gripped the base of his rock hard cock as tight as she could, making him yelp. She licked the length of his cock from the pillowy base of his balls to his blushing tip, to remind him of what was in store as long as he played by her rules.

_ “Ahahah… _ ” he shuddered, more precum emerged from his tip. 

“Though, I will make exceptions if you say please,” she assured him before kissing the side of his cock. 

She felt him try to pull out of her grip, only to thrust forward in an attempt to hopefully land in her mouth. She savoured the power she held over him in her little fist, the desperate mewls he made when his tip made contact with the corner of her mouth or the top of her chin. For the first time that Rose could remember, someone was at her mercy instead of the other way around. 

“Please…” he begged, whining, “Please suck my cock…” 

The moment the words left him, Rose gorged herself on him, taking as much of him as possible. She felt her lips stretch wide apart for the unfamiliar presence in her mouth, cheeks stuffed to contain him. He was impenetrable at first bite, but softly pliable on the back of her tongue. Her tongue fought to move around him, but he was so large in her mouth that it felt almost impossible to do anything else but hold him in her jaws. 

The same fear from when she first saw his naked erection seized her stomach once again when she found that she was struggling to take in just half of his length. But she would not admit to him that he overwhelmed her, that he was too much for her to handle. She would come out on top! 

The bittersalt taste of his cock tempted her to swallow. She drank him up, sighing in contentment as her mouth adjusted to his size. Her throat swallowed a gob of saliva; her cheeks hollowed as she pulled her head back and pursed her lips around him. 

Her mouth became a dribbling mess; she bobbed her head on his shaft, pressing her tongue flat against him. Her hands were focused to maintain a rhythm of massaging his balls with one hand and jerking him off with the other, switching actions when one of her hands required a break. Accompanying his heavy breathing, the room echoed with the slurp of her mouth. 

His fists knocked erratically against the wall whenever he tried to pull back through the hole to thrust back in her mouth, but she tugged at his balls to keep him in place. His slobber covered cock smelled of  _ Starkiller _ , fruity and harsh with alcohol; it smeared a wet trail on her cheek as she lapped at the wrinkled skin between his balls. 

Then, she moved her mouth to his balls, pursing her lips and sucking on each one like a fathier with its saltlick; his balls rolled and swished between her lips. Two tender plums of man, ripe and ready to burst with just a swift sinking of teeth on them. 

He stuttered through strained breaths, “Oh stars! Oh my stars, oh my stars… If I didn’t know better, I’d think that you wanted to fuck the First Order more than fight us!” 

The ball left her mouth with an audible and wet  _ pop _ . 

“Says the First Order General who put his cock in a hole for a blowjob. I barely had to convince you.” 

He was about to say something before he was silenced by her mouth wrapping around his tip.

It was Rose who controlled the pace, not the spy. There had been so many things out of Rose’s control in her life that at times she wanted to scream and cry at the unfairness of it. Now, in this seedy nightclub, she regained some semblance of control that soothed the turmoil in her head. She felt no humiliation. Only satisfaction. Satisfaction at uncovering more of the spy’s identity in this vulnerable state. Satisfaction at having this powerful man beg and plead for her attention. Satisfaction at satisfying another person. 

Although she had yet to conquer him entirely, Rose was confident that she could hold her own against him. She rocked her head back and forth as her lips varied its suction over the tip. She experimented between sucking him hard as she pulled her head back, ghosting over him as she swallowed back more of his length, and rotating her lips around him as she bobbed back and forth. Both her hands polished his shaft, spreading the seeping drool from her mouth over him; a blowjob-handjob combo that even she was proud of. 

On the other side of the wall, he rocked his hips between her grip, sometimes slipping entirely out of her mouth. Like a starving beggar, Rose would then dive to swallow the tip of his cock back between her teeth. To Rose’s amazement, his erection never faltered; he remained as rigid as he had started. She admired his strength and wanted to break him, to finish him off. Unable to resist any longer, she sunk her teeth in the middle of his length. Not hard enough to break skin, but hard enough that he was immobilized in her jaws. 

“Just like that!” he groaned. 

She resumed her sucking, punctuating her ministrations with a healthy bite. Despite the wall between them and her hands jerking him as she sucked on his tip, the spy rammed his hips against the wall, fighting to be as close to her as he could. 

When his frustration became too much, he kicked at the wall and cursed it. “If this kriffing wall wasn’t here, I would kiss that beautiful mouth of yours and have my cock in you. I would move in you like the XAJ fission compressor in twin ion thrusters!” 

The spy’s knowledge of First Order technology had always captivated her attention and had her curious to his identity and secrets; hearing it now as a form of foreplay and dirty talk enthralled her to know more of the man on the other side of the wall and pleasure him to the best of her abilities. 

She engulfed as much of him as she could, her hands leapt off of him. She felt the tip of his cock swiftly pass to the back of her throat and her gullet fluttered around him. Tears stung at her eyes to which she quickly wiped them away and relaxed her throat to indulge the spy. Despite the impending threat of having her air supply cut off as she deep throated him, she pushed herself to take in as much of him as she could, just shy of vomiting.

“Oh my stars, oh my stars, oh my stars…” he incanted, like she was some holy saint that he was paying tribute to. 

She gagged on his cock one last time before pulling him out and licking him from the wrinkled junction of his balls to the underside of his tip. 

“I want you to fuck me like the carbonium gas compressor piston in an SJAS sublight thruster...” she purred. 

The spy choked on a breath, “What an image!”

Her analogy had obviously spurred him on, his hips thrusted faster into her mouth. 

“You…” he tried to speak through gritted teeth, through his hazy cloud of lust, “... are the most sublime being in this entire galaxy.”

“More sublime than an AAL-1971 with three F-Z0 blaster cannons?” she sighed, already charmed by his praise. 

“Oh my stars.” he whispered before he confirmed to her, “There is no comparison!” 

A needy ache at the apex of her legs pinched painfully, in search for carnal fulfillment. She wanted him inside her, fucking her with the same wild abandon as he tried to fill her mouth with him. With every clench of her cunt, her panties dampened from drops of her desire. 

Quickly, she got off of him and up to undo her belt with one hand; the ball of her palms pushed all vestments of her lower half down her thighs. She turned around so that her back faced the glory hole and bent forward. 

In that moment, Rose understood the purpose of the half wall in front of the glory hole, gripping it for support and balance. She stood on the balls of her feet to meet his height. 

As she positioned herself, still holding his rock hard cock tight in her fingers, he questioned anxiously from the other side, “What happened? Why did you stop?”

“I want you, General spy. All of you, inside.”

Blindly, she touched her clit with his hot tip and felt her walls clench on nothing, eager to have him penetrate and pound into her. A lewd gasp floated from her mouth. At the first rub, her pussy gushed slippery lubricant and he slipped around her labia easily. 

“Please!” he begged louder, “Get on with it! Get on it!” 

She rubbed his tip through her folds before guiding him inside her. The foreign feeling of her cunt being stretched by his cock made her cry out. She rocked on the balls of her feet, riding him through the glory hole. 

On the other side of the partition, the spy moaned with abandon, “Oh my stars, you’re gorgeous!” 

He grabbed at the partition to no avail, desperately trying to rut into her. 

Rose tried to imagine a handsome face in the First Order uniform with ginger hair and pale skin, fucking her from behind a wall, but the face of General Hux invaded her mind once more. It was not uncommon for his face to invade her thoughts, but she thought she was losing her mind to picture his face when she was rolling her cunt back against another man’s cock. 

Stranger yet, she found herself becoming more aroused at the thought as if it was indeed General Hux on the other side of the wall, succumbing to her charms, his cock being used for her pleasure. Instead of fighting it, she went along with it, imagining General Hux the spy behind her. 

She looked down, seeing something move on the floor. But it was her reflection in the floor mirror, her lips wrapped around his glistening cock as it moved in and out of her. One hand left the half wall to rub furiously at her clit, trying to cum. 

“G-General spy, I… ah… I want you to cum inside me...” she sighed, coming close to the apex of her pleasure. In unexpected savagery, she ordered, “Don’t you _dare_ pull out of me!” 

She heard his head hit the partition as he nodded, heaving.

Rose chased after her climax, squeezing around his thick shaft with her velvety walls and holding tight onto the tension; still rubbing the tiny bundle of pleasure and nerves between her legs, she felt herself leap over the edge of rapture and called for him as she came, “Oh General!” 

He groaned, drawn out and satisfied, as she felt liquid heat pool inside her and drip out of her. A drop of his spent raced down the hill of her inner thigh to her knee, leaving a cool trail in its wake. She rubbed it into her skin before it could slip out of her reach. He continued to slide in and out of her as he came and more cum leaked out of her, more cum was rubbed into her skin as her new favourite moisturizer au naturel. 

As she was coming down from her high, her walls twitched and fluttered around him as he stilled himself and softened inside her, cum still coming. 

After catching her breath, she pulled herself off of him, feeling his seed drip down the backs of her thighs. Rose straightened up and looked over her shoulder at the glory hole. 

“Wait! Wait, not yet!” the spy pleaded with her.

She wiped at the cum dripping out of her and wiped it on a patch of dry skin above above his flaccid cock. He pulled his cock back through the hole and swore to himself. 

She cleaned herself up with the tissues from the wall-mounted dispenser and pulled up her pants, freshening herself up. She couldn’t stop herself from smiling; feeling an overwhelming sense of contentment. Unfortunately, it would just be a one time thing. But it would still be a nice memory to bring her comfort when she felt lonely. She was about to exit the lounge room, run away to catch a ship back to the Resistance and put this entire dalliance behind her. 

The spy stuck his bare hand through the glory hole and rapped it against the wall to catch her attention. 

“Yes, General?” she answered back. 

“I would like to hold your hand… May I?” 

She should barter to see his face; to know his name. She considered it, but found herself already taking his offered hand. His hand wrapped around hers; hers looked so small in his, her olive skin contrasted with his blushing skin. His thumb brushed over the hills and valleys of her knuckles and fingertips, like he was trying to map her out by her hands alone.

She caught the faintest glimpse of three lines across his wrist, white scars that would have blended in with his faint skin but now they shone brightly. She wished she could have kissed those scars earlier; now she was afraid of letting him know that she saw. On the other side of the partition, she heard his breathing slow down to normal. 

Overwhelmed by the juxtaposition of such an innocent gesture after what they’d done, she gave his hand a little squeeze. Taking it as encouragement, he too tightened his hold, their hands molding against each other’s grip. It amazed her; just one fuck and she found herself caring for the man on the other side of the wall, someone she had spent the last year communicating with but knew almost next to nothing except for his rank and the colour of his hair. 

“I wish you would tell me your name,” he said, the hint of a question in his voice. 

“Maybe if we’re both still here.”

_ After the war _ , she wanted to add. 

He tried to convince her. “You already call me ‘General’. I would like to call you something,” 

“You can call me whatever you like. It won’t change who I am.” 

A part of her was curious to what he would choose to call her. Up until now they had never really addressed each other directly through transmissions. He had always been referred to as  _ the Spy _ , and he had not thought of calling herself anything other than  _ the Handler.  _

Although she wasn’t keen on being re-named like a pet for the sake of his convenience, she actually didn’t care what he called her. She knew what those First Order officers called her and the Resistance members, she had heard it straight from their lips before:  _ scum, vermin, rogues _ . 

“ _Starlight_?” He inquired, sounding like he wanted her approval for his choice of moniker.

She smiled, flattered by the name, “You seem to have an affinity for stars, General. Is it something that interests you?”

“In a way. I spent most of my life on ships. When I was a little boy, my teachers made me stare out the windows of battlecruisers, memorizing each star cluster and star system as we passed by them.”

One of Rose’s earliest assumptions was that the spy was well traveled. Instead of excitement and satisfaction at the confirmation, there was an unrecognizable emotion at the personal tidbit of information. 

The high of their sex was gone, replaced with the heavy feelings of regret at what she had instigated. She had slept with the enemy, knowing the destruction that he and others had inflicted on her world and countless others. And now she was holding his hand, unable to find a good reason to let go; not wanting to let go. His hand was the first semblance of warmth that she had felt in such a long time. 

What had she done by becoming involved with him? She saw no way for anything between them to grow or even survive, not as long as he was on the side of the First Order. Not as long as the war around them still raged. She felt her face grow warm and her vision blurry. 

She swallowed her tears. No sense crying over what could have been. 

“Starlight, I need to go soon,” he alerted her, but his grip on her hand did not loosen, like he was waiting for her to stop him from leaving. 

Rose gave his hand a final squeeze and relaxed her hand in his grip. “Until next time, General,” she promised him. 

“Next time,” he repeated, almost promising that 'next time' was a certainty. 

The spy was the first to leave the Glory lounge. A part of Rose told her to forget her curiosity, to move on and act like nothing happened. It would be for the best, treating it like a one-time thing. She should not try to seek him out, especially after such a reckless hookup. 

But her pride, the part of her that refused to be ignored, tore through her common sense. The spy, this First Order general, was already anticipating a repeat of what had just occurred and was willing to do it with someone whose face he didn’t even know. If something happened and his handler was someone new, would he do the same thing with them? 

A need to be satisfied in mind and pride had her beeline out of the Glory lounge to the bar, where she knew the spy would be returning his gold keycard before leaving. The spy, dressed all in black with the First Order cap upon his ginger head, held the keycard out to the Bartender. They kept their eyes ahead even as Rose stood shoulder to shoulder with them.

She glanced up at the face of the spy and her gloryhole lover, reflexively smiling when she saw the smallest smile at the corners of his mouth. Then, her heart dropped as she took in his face, stomach churning at the familiarity of his noble nose and ginger sideburns. She immediately regretted her choice to follow the spy to confront him. 

Rose fervently wished that he was a mirage, some strange hallucination from the drink she’d been offered earlier; that after thinking of him all night, she was now just seeing things. 

The Bartender immediately greeted her, “Hello there!” 

“General Hux,” she said, ignoring the bartender, shock had his name tumble from her mouth. She tapped the golden keycard on the bar counter top, which caught General Hux’s attention before he turned to her. 

Intrigue blossomed over his face, slowly it grew to recognition, and finally it settled on horrified disbelief. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Please leave feedback/comments if you can!


End file.
